marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinto Legends: Rise of the Demigods: Issue 1
Welcome to Shinto Legends: Rise of the Demigods... This is a Fanon Roleplay featuring the following users and their characters: *Reaper Uchiha - Arashinami Iga (Earth-2977) *PyroHunter16 - Kazuto Fukami (Earth-2977), Mukuro Azusagawa (Earth-2977) If you want to join the current ongoing RP, please ask in the comments and have a Marvel OC (Original Character) submitted to this wiki. Please share it with us so we know who we are RPing with. This will be the key of the RP that we use: *Normal writing is the dialogue between the characters. *''Italic writing is a special writing type uses for any type of long distance communication or a change in voice.'' *''Bold and italic writing are the actions that characters do.'' *Writing in between the *asterisk* means that the character is talking in their heads. ---- January 2nd, 20XX We find ourselves in Japan, specifically in Iga, Mie Prefecture. Miss Mukuro Azusagawa is walking to her workplace, a bar known as Migoto, just in time to see her manager hiring a man with a strange cane. Manager: Alright, mister... Man: ...Kazuto. Kazuto said this in a very unsure tone, his eyes narrowed in confusion and/or thought... Fukami Kazuto. I look forward to working with everyone. He bowed in respect before they shook hands. Manager: Ah, Mukuro! Perfect timing. I need you to teach the new guy about basic bar-tending. I gotta get him a uniform. He ducked away into his office to grab a uniform for Kazuto: a white dress-shirt, black slacks, and some loan dress shoes for the day. Mukuro: New kid on the block. Kazuto, right? She hung her coat up on the coatrack and motioned for him to follow her behind the bar. He did so, leaving his cane propped up against the coatrack. I imagine you haven't done this before, so I'll start from the very beginning. We have recipes for certain drinks. Follow those recipes exactly as they say by pouring in ingredients. If the drink requires shaking, use these. She held up two stainless steel tumblers, one smaller than the other. This is a Boston Shaker. You fill the smaller one with the ingredients, and the larger one with ice. Pour the ingredients into the ice, clamp down the smaller on the larger, shake for 15 seconds. To separate, strike the palm of your hand against where the two tumblers are connected gently, but with enough force to split them up. Put a strainer over the large tumbler and pour into the proper stemware, which you can get from this refrigerator here. She gestured to a small fridge behind them, opening it to reveal various glasses. We keep clean glasses in here so they chill, since cocktails are usually served as cold as possible. If the drink calls to be stirred, use this. She pulled out a large stirring glass. Add ice first, then the ingredients. Stir for 15 seconds with a bar spoon, holding the glass down at its base to keep the drink as cold as possible. Any questions? She put all the equipment away. Kazuto: Are the ingredient amounts pre-determined? Mukuro: Yes they are. Anything else? Kazuto: Nothing at the moment. Thank you for the lesson, miss. Kazuto bowed to her out of politeness as the manager returned with his uniform. Manager: Here's your uniform, Kazuto-kun. Unfortunately, these shoes are just loaners. You'll need to buy your own at some point, so I'll include a little extra for your first paycheck. All good, you two? Mukuro: He's certainly polite. A welcome change from all the other rambunctious co-workers I have... Kazuto snuck into the bathroom to change into uniform as the two of them discussed their first impressions of Kazuto. They had fairly positive reviews of him, so far. The two of them then began prepping for the bar's opening in a few minutes. Kazuto: Let's see... Kazuto began reading through the book of recipes that the bar had written, studying them carefully before closing the book and returning it to its spot. I think I'm ready. Mukuro: Let's see how well you do, newbie. And so, the day went on fairly quietly. The sun set, bringing night with it as the two of them began serving more and more customers. Kazuto seemed to be doing well despite his lack of prior experience, keeping up with taking and fulfilling orders as quickly as the situation demanded. It was now midnight, and the manager allowed the two of them to head off, as their shifts had ended. The two walked the streets of Iga in relative silence, Kazuto swinging his cane along as they walked. So... what's with the cane? Kazuto: A... relic of my past. Kazuto hesitated to answer for a moment as if deciding what words he should use. Listen, this is a very sudden proposition, but may I stay with you for the night? Mukuro: W-what?! She turned to face him, wide-eyed and blushing. W-what kind of question is that?! Kazuto: I'll explain when we're not in public. Please? Mukuro: ...fine. She led him to her apartment, closing the door behind them and locking it before turning to face him. Alright, what's your deal?! Kazuto: I... technically have no name. I am but two days old. Mukuro: ...what kind of cryptic bull s-it was that? Kazuto: Alright, that's enough poetic nonsense. This is going to be a lot of lack of information, so bare with me. Mukuro stared at him in confusion as Kazuto sat down on her couch. I have no memories of my past. Who I am, what I used to be, any parents I may have had. Nothing. No memories of it. I'm not even sure I'm a human being. All I know is that I'm a... warrior, I guess. My cane is a disguise for a sword. Mukuro: S-stop right there... A warrior, you say? D-do you happen to have a weird belt? Or a book with holographic pages? Kazuto: You have an Aegis Encyclopedia?! He sprang up and held her, peering at her with a child-like glee. Mukuro: A-Aegis? Uh... not exactly... Kazuto: Show me, please! He produced a strange book out of nowhere, opening it to reveal a holographic interface instead of paper pages. Something like this, right? Mukuro: Y-yeah! Hold on! She rushed into her room and grabbed a few things before returning to the living room, holding a book much like Kazuto's and a strange belt buckle. I call mine the Crown Encyclopedia. Do you have Angels and Demons in yours too? Kazuto: No... He showed her what was inside his book... pages about Shinto deities. He flipped around from Kagutsuchi, to Raijin, to Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi. What are these Angels and Demons you speak of? Their names, not their concept. I'm aware of what they are. Mukuro: You sure know a lot for someone with amnesia... She opened her book to reveal two pages, one labeled "Sephiroth" with a tree diagram showing ten spheres, and the other showing a similar tree labeled "Qliphoth" instead. These guys. Kazuto: Interesting... Do they give you armor as well? Both their books began to glow brightly for a brief second as a "NEW" notification appeared in the corners of their respective books. Mukuro: Yeah. Through this thing, and some crystals, I get an armor. She held up her belt buckle, a crown-like buckle with a lever that had a rectangular slot on it. You? Kazuto: I call out a keyword and transform. It uses that cane over there. Its name is the Aegis Driver, technically. And it is supposed to be a sword, but disguises are needed for a sword of its design. Mukuro: Uh huh. Wait, where did you get those clothes you were wearing before you got hired? Kazuto: I uh... found a bag of personal effects beside me when I woke up. A change of clothes, this book, some underwear, and uh... what else... He opened his book, bringing up an inventory of items on him. Oh, that's it. My Aegis Driver was right next to me, so... that's all. Mukuro: How convenient... Kazuto: Indeed. But, it's for both of our benefits, right? I don't have to approach you in nothing, so it's for the best. Mukuro: I guess... So... are you going to move in permanently? Because I only have one bed, but if you're willing to help pay rent, I can try to figure something out... Kazuto: Unfortunately, it seems I'll have to live with you, Mukuro-san. I'm sorry about intruding like this all of a sudden. He bowed to her in apology as Mukuro sighed, then raised his head. Mukuro: For the time being, you'll stay on the couch, got it? Kazuto: Yes, ma'am. Mukuro: Right... I'll figure out sleeping arrangements later... Manager said you're getting an introductory bonus with your first paycheck, right? We put some of that towards getting you a bed, since I do have a spare room here. Kazuto: Understood. Again, thank you for taking me out of the blue. He bowed briefly once more before the two set about getting their sleeping arrangements taken care of before turning in for the night. While these two slept, others lurked through the night... ''Meanwhile'' It was late in the night in the Iga province and many were asleep. A black figure went hopping on the rooftops and dashing through the trees until he finally did a backflip and landed on the roof of an apartment that was facing a tall building that was owned by the Black clan, a Samurai clan that was exposed recently for faking its leaders death only to find out that they were working with an international crime league called Hydra. '' ''The Hero known as Wolverine was spotted there but that doesn't the fact that the Black Clan was up to suspicious activity again and the Iga clan was suspicious. But what really nailed it for them to actually send out their Demigod...Arashinami to investigate was the arrival of the Storm God Susano'o the boys' father. He had warned the Iga that dark forces were gathering and the Black Clan were associated with it, Tengu and Oni had been seen entering the building in disguise. Enough to fool Mortals but not enough to fool Susano'o himself who saw through their deceit. '' ''Now clad in black Shinobi gi and equipped with the Totsuka blade, Arashinami stood ready to infiltrate the building. Making a Tiger hand seal he used his power to conjure up a massive downpour with lightning flashing. '' ''Smirking at his handiwork he performed three signs, Bird, hare and ram. This allowed him to transform into an ordinary civilian as he jumped off the roof and landed on the floor with no one noticing, he made his way to the building. '' ''The street lights flickered and the homeless were near a fire inside of a barrel, he pitied them. He continued to move forward and spotted a few guards near the entrance, playing the role of a lost citizen he weakly walked up to them Arashinami:'' Excuse me, but can anyone point me in the direction of the nearest homeless shelter. Please, I am lost and this storm seems to be getting worse. The two guards looked at him with stone faces for a moment before giving in to pity, now that their guard was down, Arashi used his skill in aquamancy to make one of them slip and fall as if by accident. Arashi and the other guard went to help and that is where he made his move, using aquamancy again he quickly swapped the guards i.d and access card that he had on his belt and replaced it with a decoy. '' Quickly placing it in his pocket he helped the guard up Guard: Thank you. Now then, the nearest shelter is down a few blocks to your right. Arashinami: thank you, sir, He bowed in respect as he moved in that direction and quickly took a quick left turn to circle back to the building, dropping the disguise he came by the back door. Taking out the access card he got from the guard he tapped in and assumed the appearance of that guard to briefly avoid suspicion. Moving his way inwards, he went towards the elevator and pressed the up button. The elevator pinged and the doors opened, Arashinami went inside and pressed the button to get into the 34th floor, which was where the main offices were. His mission was to gather intel on what the Black Clan was up to, and hence searching the offices may be a good start, the elevator pinged again and the door opened on the 34th floor and Arashi, still disguised as the guard went rummaging around the offices. '' ''He made his way forward to the main office where the head of the department was only to find it locked. Seeing as he was soaking wet from the rain, he used his aquamancy skills to unlock the door by forming a key that matched the keyhole as he placed his finger on it. Once it was unlocked he went in and started to rummage through the various files that were marked "important" and "Classified". '' ''The Files showed records of purchases from Hydra along with other shady business deals and meetings with Oni and few notable Tengu. Something was amiss alright, something was going to happen and soon, more recon missions would be required later on. '' ''Reading through more files he froze as he found a name that was going to prove useful later on. The Snake Demon Yama-no-Orochi. Or as he refers to himself here, Orochimaru. The file specified a meeting time and place which was to occur at a local bar near here for a transaction, what the item is was unstated but if Orochimaru is involved....nothing good can come out of it. Taking the file with him he spotted a computer nearby but it would no doubt be password protected, and not knowing the code he feared to trigger any alarms. '' ''Nevertheless, after he got what he needed to launch a full blown investigation. Arashinami snuck out of the building, with no one knowing what had happened January 3rd, 20XX The next morning, Mukuro and Kazuto woke up and got ready for work, arriving at Migoto at around 10 AM after the bar had opened already. Kazuto had to ask for the loaner dress shoes again, saying he'd get his own pair when he had some free time. Manager decided to give the two a shift that let them off earlier than yesterday so Mukuro could show Kazuto around town and help him personalize his uniform. They thanked the Manager before taking their positions behind the bar, working through a relatively slow day shift while discussing living arrangements and whatnot in their leisure time. Mukuro: Right, so we're putting half your paycheck towards your room, and the other half is free reign. Correct? Kazuto: Sounds about right. And we'll be getting the shoes tonight as well. Mukuro: Yep. Do you want to personalize your uniform at all? Like with mine, I have this bow, waistcoat, and skirt. She pointed to all the aforementioned items in order. You can also do color variations, like... I don't know, turn your shirt red? Kazuto: Hm... I suppose a red shirt and waistcoat would be nice. Mukuro: Noted. And so, the day slowly marched on as the two fulfilled orders whenever they came in, knowing that night shifts were the more active parts of the bar but they had some things to take care of for Kazuto's uniform. Later that day Yama-no-Orochi, the white 8 headed demon Snake was in his human guise in a business suit with a briefcase surrounded by two guards walked into the bar and sat down at a table awaiting his contacts from the Black Clan to arrive with the money in exchange for a powerful Hebi aftifact. One that would have the power to revive the dead, not only that but the artifact itself acts as a beacon to summon his followers from the netherworld to the Earth Realm in order to get revenge against the Shinto gods, especially against Susano'o. '' ''Yama-No-Orochi, or as he is called in this realm, Orochimaru, sat patiently at one of the bar tables patiently awaiting the arrival of his allies. But first he wanted, as the humans say here- a drink to quench his thirst. He raised his hands to get the attention of one of the waiters. Kazuto: Welcome to Migoto, what can I get for you, sir? Kazuto approached him with a notepad in hand, ready to take the man's order. Orochimaru: Yes, i'd like to have just a cup of Sake if you wouldn't mind. If you need my I.d i'll give it to you. If that's a thing here Kazuto: I'm afraid we do need to see an I.D. If you don't mind, could you please show me your I.D? Kazuto wrote down the order before putting the notepad and pen away. Orochimaru: Perfectly fine. The Snake demon reached for his wallet and pulled out and ID card, presenting it to the waiter Kazuto: Date of birth... Kazuto did a quick mental calculation to determine the man's age. Alright, everything checks out. Would you like your Sake hot or cold? Orochimaru: Hot would do nicely thank you. I'm just waiting for a couple of friends of mine to pop in, they should be here any moment. Outside a black car approached the bar and out came five men in black suits with two armed guards. The men spotted Orochimaru and sat down next to him and placed the case on the table Black Clan Member: A bit informal isn't it Orochimaru-Sama? Orochimaru: Well at times one must relax. I understand this is important but then again...who'd think to interrupt us here. Black Clan member 2: You've got a point Orochimaru-Sama. Do you have what we requested? Orochimaru: Why yes i do, but first...would you gentlemen like a drink. The demon gestured to the waiter who was standing there Black Clan member 1: That's fine. We're good. Orochimaru looked at the waiter and told him that his order for Hot Sake would be all. '' Kazuto: I'll be back shortly. ''Kazuto bowed before handing the ticket over to Mukuro, who began to warm up a bottle of sake before getting out a drinking glass, placing both on a tray for Kazuto to take to the man. He brought it over, poured some into the cup, and served it to the man on a coaster before bowing and walking away. Orochimaru smiled as he sipped his Sake and placed it down. The Demon then took out from his coat a statue of sorts with inscriptions etched into its design Orochimaru: You mortals know what to do with it don't you? Black clan member 3: Hai Orochimaru-Sama. And as promised, here's a fine sum of ryo so you may invest in whatever you wish for the time being. Orochimaru: Why thank you. Now then shall we...Orochimaru smirked as he looked out the window and spotted a figure spying on him from a rooftop. Black Clan member: Orochimaru-Sama? Orochimaru: It seems we have company....unwanted guests. There on the rooftop'' As Orochimaru pointed out the location of the spy and seeing as he'd be caught, Arashinami shot arrows at the two guards at the entrance and sniped a Black clan member in the bar with his bow. His orders from the Iga clan were to intercept Yama-No-Orochi and kill him if necessary. Performing a Tiger seal again he used the divine weather manipulation to darken the skies and to make it rain heavily, as lightning flashed he disappeared.'' Orochimaru shot out from his seat as he narrowed his eyes dangerously Orochimaru: This is no ordinary shinobi....the rain? The lightning? That means only one god is behind this....Susano'o Kazuto: What the hell... He sighed as Mukuro pulled him down under the bar. I suppose we'll have to cancel shopping plans for tonight. Mukuro: No kidding. Get your cane, and get my coat. My Crown's in the coat. Kazuto: Got it. Kazuto rolled towards the coatrack after maneuvering away from the bar, grabbing his cane and tossing Mukuro her coat. The two of them then ran into the bathroom and squeezed in together. Well, ladies first. Mukuro: Really now? Jeez... She put her coat on and reached into some unknown pocket, producing the belt buckle she called her "Crown Driver" before slapping it onto her waist. A belt wrapped around and secured the buckle to her waist as she opened her Encyclopedia, drawing out a crystal from the Seraph side and loading it onto her belt. Crown Driver (CD): Sephira Crystal!' Mukuro then closed the lever and stood up as a purple and gold energy enveloped her''' Ascend: Sandalphon!'' Kazuto: My turn. Hen... He held his cane upside-down, the pointed shaft facing the ceiling and the T-grip facing the ground, before it turned into a silver and red single-edged sword with a circular handguard and a T-shaped pommel. ...shin. Aegis Driver (AD): Aegis Core: Equip!!' Silver and red energy covered Kazuto as the sword's blade split and shuffled around, projecting an energy blade as the two of them equipped their armors.'' Mukuro: Let's get to it. ''A sword appeared on her back.'' Kazuto: Shall I take the vanguard? ''The energy blade retracted as the sword blade returned to its regular position, allowing Kazuto to sheathe it on his back.'' Mukuro: Be my guest. ''She gestured for him to exit first, before he grabbed her and teleported them both outside the bar's entrance to see what was happening.'' How... Kazuto: Don't worry about it. Seihai... on stage! Mukuro: Really...? Kazuto: No good? Mukuro: No good. ''Arashigami appeared inside the bar and unsheathed his katana, leaving the Totsuka blade for later. He dodged a blow from one of the Black Clan members before he spun and sliced his abdomen, he jumped over a few tables and noticed the floor was wet with rain drops. He performed a few hand signs, those being Monkey, ram and tiger. He used his command over the rain and water to make the droplets into senbon needles as they pierced every enemy in the bar leaving only Yama-No-Orochi'' Orochimaur: DAMN YOU! SUSANO'O! Arashinami: You mistake me for my father demon! You are no man! You are YAMA-NO-OROCHI! Orochimaru: Clever little brat aren't you...well then. Let's see how you fare against me DEMIGOD! ''Orochimaru outstretched his hands which turned into serpents that shot right at Arashi who quickly dodged them and withdrew the Totsuka blade, cutting one of the serpents.'' Orochimaru: THAT BLADE! Tch your father is persistent! I will KILL YOU! ''Arashinami and Yama-no-orochi battled in the bar before moving outside, Orochi swung his blade, the prized Kusanagi blade which was parried by the Totsuka Blade. The two combatants distanced themselves to get some space from each other. '' ''Arashinami did a one handed ram seal and outstretched his hand, making the water on the surface on the road collect together to form a vortex that rushed towards the demon who braced for impact. The vortex hit but the demon only moved an inch backwards. Orochimaru opened his mouth and let loose poison gas which was noticed by Arashi who covered his mouth and jumped backwards to safety. Orochimaru who was immune to it ran through the toxic cloud and swung his blade which managed to hit as blood sprayed from Arashi's chest. It wasn't fatal but it hurt....and it hurt bad. '' ''Arashinami clapsed his hand together in a serpent seal and lightning came crashing down from the heavens onto Orochimaru electrocuting the demon as it was thrown back. But Yama-no-Orochi was tough and persistent. He would not die from a simple strike of lightning, but he was hurt...and visibly so. His pale skin was now burnt and his suit was ruined.'' Orochimaru: You are tough. Susano'o has trained you well little one. But now i must depart Arashinami: You are not leaving demon! Orochimaru: Really?! And who's going to stop me? Look at you, you're bleeding and exhausted. Mukuro: Hi, sorry to interrupt, but the demons in my head are telling me you need to die! ''Mukuro, or rather, Oukan in this form, stabbed Orochimaru from behind after Kazuto had teleported them both behind him.'' Kazuto: As someone who's supposedly slain demons in the past, it's my job to execute you. ''Kazuto, in his Seihai armor, unsheathed his Aegis Driver sword, which deployed its energy blade as Kazuto lopped off Orochimaru's head.' Category:Shinto Legends: Rise of the Demigods